


Let Omegas Rest

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Not Enough Shance [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Champion Shiro, Druid Lance, Galra Empire, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Lance is a hard working omega for the Galra empire, the Champion, Shiro, his mate notices this - but also something is revealed to Shiro by the young omega.





	Let Omegas Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Another short dabble from the tired Blue_Queen662
> 
> Also, I fixed somethings because I read through it once more and found some things I didn't like so I fixed it.

  
Shiro’s hands cupped under the meat of Lance’s thighs, the boy’s druids-robes hung of the weeping boy.

“St-stop!” Lance wept into Shiro’s armoured shoulder. His legs clung to the older man’s hips and fingers clawed into the metal of his shoulders as the champion carried him. “I - I can’t do it anymore,” he choked, body trembling.

It hurt Shiro’s heart to see his lover in pain. He’s sweet little omega was in so much pain.

“I know, I know darling. Just a little bit longer,” he hushed gently into the soft brown locks of his lover. “Just one more,” he whispers, a low, calming rumbling in his throat while releasing his strong scent to calm his love.

But it didn’t seem to help. Lance choked out another sob, louder, sloppier. “No! No more,” he objected. “I can’t Shiro, I can’t,” he wept into Shiro’s uniform. “Tell then I can’t.” The omega was drenched in the bitter smell of distress.

Slowly, Shiro moves his right hand up to his lover’s tan cheek. The champion’s craw drags through his lovers hair. “Baby, your almost done. After tonight, I won’t let them force you to heal anymore for the the next two weeks. No one will touch you other then me,” he cooed, kissing the strands of hair atop the Burnetts head.

Lance sniffed. “Promise?” Lance asked, eyes limply open and nose buried into the neck of his lover.

Shiro hums happily. “Of course. Your mine after all.”

It was true. Lance my be a sorcerer to the Galra kingdom - under Haggar’s watch, but he’s Shiro’s mate. And the champion always gets what he wants.

Haggar assigned Lance to Shiro when the boy was 12 while having the champions arm replaced.

The poor thing had been terrified of the champion at the time.

Lance was taken by the Galra as a prisoner at the age of 11, around the time Shiro became a solider of the empire.

Haggar, the empire’s right hand and wife, took Lance in and raised him.

The boy was beautiful, many adored him and the beauty of his slender body.

Many hungered after it, and so did Shiro.

Lance’s heart already belonged to the champion even a the young age - and when Shiro turned 17, the alpha made it known to all alphas and betas of the castle, that this omega belonged to him and him alone.

Even though Lance was 13 at the time and hadn’t presented yet - Shiro knew that the boy would be his mate, only his.

When Lance was 15, Shiro sunk his fangs into his lovers neck - bonding them together. Blood dripped from Shiro’s lips as he stared down at his new omega - and the Omega stared up at him in shook.

Then, to Shiro’s surprise, Lance jumped the champion, making Shiro topple backward onto his bed. Hungerly, the omega devoured  his new alphas lips. Shiro was under his omega's control that night, not caring what the boy did - only love and the smell of their scents mixing filled the steamy room.

Lance is strong with his magic- especially healing. But using his power for to long takes its toll on Lance’s mental state to crumble. Immediately, Lance would return back to normal once rested.

Example being right now: Lance has been on his toes for two weeks now.

Only living off of two hours of sleep a night, and small meals throughout the days - running back and forth to healing room after medical bay - using his magic on other soldiers that don’t deserve Shiro’s mates care.

Other alphas abused having Lance around, yelling at the omega - telling him to go faster or he’s not good enough. Worst, hitting on something that doesn’t belong to them.

It angers Shiro.

With Lance’s mental state as an omega, and his power being drained more and more by the day; it broke Lance.

Unfortunately, Shiro was not there to comfort his lover thanks to the war happening.

While Shiro fought - being feared more everyday - Lance was healing, becoming weaker by the second.

The longest Lance can go without feeling mentally and emotionally broken is three days, but it’s been two weeks - almost three now.

Lance couldn’t do anything without being dragged to place to place - or being forced to do something: like eating - food being forcefully shoved down his throat or strapped to the bed.

Lance nearly threw himself off one of the towers this week while being left alone; fortunately a guard was their to catch him.

“Darling, we’re here,” Shiro stopped in front of the door to one of the many healing halls.

Hesitantly, Lance nods - his legs unwrapping around his lover’s waist. Shiro allowed him to hop down from his grasp - but Lance’s arms still hung onto Shiro’s shoulders.

The champion placed his hands on Lance’s waste. “You’ll do great sweetie. Just one more person and I’ll spoil you throughout the next few weeks; as long as the hours will allow me,” he coos while his finger wipes away the tears the stained the beautiful omega’s face.

A soft purr leave the omega’s throat while he rubs his head up against his mate’s chest.

”Okay,” he softly purrs into the alphas chest plate.

Lance pulls away, smiling up at his alpha.

He turns a heel, walking to up to the  giant doors of the healing room. The doors open, but Lance doesn’t step forward.

”Lance - what is that matter? We need your healing ability,” Haggar spoke, waving him over.

A hand slapped over Lance’s mouth, swallowing back on a lump in his throat, eyes wide.

”Hurry up!” Sendrek hissed, looking up from his broken leg.

”Love?” Shiro spoke, hand reaching out for Lance’s shoulder. 

Suddenly, puke bursted from the omega’s mouth. 

“Lance!” Haggar forgot about Sendrek and ran to her adopted son. 

“Darling,” Shiro hissed in worry, holding his lover up by the shoulders so the young omega doesn't fall over in his weak state.

The older women held Lance’s face, her thumbs running over the tan boy’s cheeks. “Ah - I see,” she muttered to herself. “Champion - take your mate back to your chambers.” He words cold, distance. Her lips pressed against the boy’s forehead, before turning back to attend Sendrek.

“What’s the problem?” Shiro asked, trying to stay calm.

Haggar waved him away. ”There is no problem,” she said.

The champion huffs, before escorting his mate back to their chambers.

He rested Lance on his back - covering him in a blanket. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t well? I won’t have made you go,” asks Shiro in a shushed tone, his lips grazing Lance’s forehead.

A slow hand runs through Lance's hair, the flesh of the fingers tangle with the brunette strains.

A whine leaves the omega, shifting down into the warm sheets. ”Because I’m not,” Lance corrects, before covering his mouth with his hand - wishing to take back what he had said for a better time.

The alpha blinks, hand pulling back - only to rest on the other side of Lance as he looks down at his mate with concern. ”Pardon?” He asks softly, slowly - trying to process what might be going through his lovers mind.

Sheepishly, Lance looks away, cheeks pink. “I’m pregnant,” he whispers - face bright as a sunset.

The colour drains from Shiro's already pale face, pulling back from how close he once was. "What?" He asks, in horror.

"W-Well I-"

Without a second thought, Shiro jumped Lance. Load rumbles of pride left the back of his throat while nuzzling his head against Lance’s soon to be bloated stomach.

“We’re going to have a pup,” he says, his squashed cheek makes the smile on his lips even more goofy. 

Fear melts from Lance. The younger chuckles shyly, face still pink as a gently hand runs through the white tuff of Shiro’s hair. 

“To believe - my alpha, a killer of many, and the champion that strikes fear into the heart of kings is smiling so goofily over two pups that aren’t even born yet,” Lance hums.

Shiro shot up with stars in his eyes like a child opening up a present. “Twins!?” He asks, leaning forward - eager for his mate’s answer.

Lance, eager as well, nods - tears of joy flooding his eyes. “We’re having two pups.”


End file.
